Christmas Special 2011: Of Eggnog and Mistletoe
by Krizteena
Summary: Yuuki, the innocent little Christmas angel... Yes, she's innocent. Two mistletoe sightings, two kisses, too much eggnog? Just kidding they aren't that drunk... Yuuki's innocent, remember?


It was Christmas Eve, and the students at Cross Academy had all gone home for the holidays. Clouds threatened precipitation of a sort, though a thick layer of snow remained on the ground from a storm the night before.

Yuuki and the chairman had their fun in the past few weeks preparing for Christmas, and even Zero pitched in hanging the ridiculous amount of ornaments and putting the star on the tree. He was rather annoyed with the holiday excitement-he would of course rather things be their boring, normal self- but he didn't truly mind, since of course Yuuki was especially cheery.

He of course, though, didn't understand how she could be so excited over the silly holiday. It was going to be over soon, couldn't she see that? Why get so excited when its going to be over after the 25th and they get to haul all of the decorations back up into the attic...

Where were we? Oh yes, Christmas Eve. Snow all around, more on the way, no students on campus. Yuuki and Zero had returned to the chairmans private residence, of course, with the chairman, who insisted that they all go to a single Christmas party as a family on Christmas Eve before returning home to enjoy the night together. The chairman was lost long ago, off being himself, bragging on the recent accomplishments of Yuuki and Zero of which the actual accomplishment was not important except that Yuuki and Zero had achieved something. Zero was hanging around, trying to keep an eye out for any evildoers, or vampires for that matter, who may wish harm upon the partygoers. He blinked himself out of a daze that had nothing to do with any eggnog he had that night, realizing that he lost sight of Yuuki-

"Oof-! Zero!" Yuuki bumped into him and acknowledged him with a smile. She looked a little confused- a little lost?- as her eyes awkwardly shied away from Zero's.

"Found you, phew." Zero patted a hand on her head and sighed, somewhat annoyed, yet relieved. Always good to know Yuuki was safe. But Yuuki wobbled a little under the slight pressure of his hand, and Zero had to catch her arm to steady her. She looked up at him, steadying herself, Zero could see in her confused little eyes, she had had alcohol. In the eggnog, most likely, Zero could picture her, innocently drinking the sweet eggnog handed to her by anonymous party guests, curious boys... The chairman had always given them eggnog during the holidays, but always the nonalcoholic brand. Yuuki probably had no idea the eggnog she was drinking had alcohol in it, and Zero's assumptions were confirmed as he accused her.

"You been drinking Yuuki?" He tilted her chin so she would look back at him. She blushed, of course, and shook her head with a slight giggle.

"Of coouuurse not, Zero! I'm underage, duuuhhh." She shook him off clumsily and wobbled to stand on her own. Zero was reluctant to let her go, but allowed her to put some space between them as took a few steps back into the party with a smile on her face. "I'll catch ya later Zero!"

She, of course, bumped into another body, though. Zero of course noticed his curious eyes look her up and down, taking in the sight of her cute little white sweater-dress. It was long enough, modest enough, but it was still precious on her. An innocent little angel, she appeared to be. _A corrupted little angel..._ Zero thought sadly as he remembered the eggnog she had consumed.

The boy she bumped into gave her a flirty smile, touched her gently on her arm, to steady her, maybe, but this still caught Zero's attention. He said a few words to her, pointing up at something...? Already on edge, Zero had to struggle to remain where he stood, so close to them though he felt so far away, as he watched this boy kiss her on the lips.

Zero had to admit, the boy was polite in his simple little kiss, and there was indeed mistletoe above their heads, it was tradition after all... but why did this tick him off so much?

Yuuki smiled with an embarrassed giggle as the boy went his separate way, then turned and happened to catch Zero's eye. The smile slowly fell off her face as she looked at him as though she were confused. Zero watched her, but made himself turn toward the door, the exit, as he observed it was time for them to leave. He of course signaled to her that it was time to leave, but he decided to meet her at the door.

Yuuki caught his hand at the entryway to this house, smiling at him at first, then looking confused again. Zero only sighed and held her hand as he was forced to watch her confusion.

"Ready to go home?" She tightened her grip on his hand as he started to let her go.

"Yeah," she said, cheering up a little. "Yeah, I want to spend time with my family!" She grinned at him, and Zero swore he felt his heart melt.

So absorbed in watching her dainty little smile, he barely noticed her glance up above his head at something... But he did notice the blush that rose to her already-pink-with-alcohol cheeks, he heard the slight increase in blood flow of course caught his attention.

He tore his gaze from her face to look up, and sure enough, there was that leafy green plant. Geez this house was full of mistletoe, wasn't it? It's got to be some devious plot by some crazed Zeki fan for some sort of fictional work to be successful and appealing to her fans...

"You know," Yuuki said shyly, "it's American Christmas tradition to kiss under the mistletoe." She recited the words the boy she ran into earlier has spun into her ear. And Zero couldn't help but hate the sly-yet-shy look on her drunk face. He couldn't help but hate that somebody had poisoned this angel. He couldn't help but hate that what she was asking right now wasn't really her.

But Zero, having consumed his share of eggnog, wasn't caring about much right now. He knew that he was under the mistletoe with the girl her loved... Even if he didn't know he loved her yet... He knew that she was "drunk" and probably wouldn't remember this, but...

His grip tightened on her hand, if slightly, as he turned so he could face her. Her eyes opened a little more fully, and he raised his free hand to tuck a stay strand of hair behind her ear, the same hand lingering on her chin as he leaned down to touch his lips lightly on the smooth skin of her cheek.

By the time they got home, Yuuki was sleepy, yes. She struggled to stay awake as the chairman read "The Night Before Christmas," leaning against Zero on the couch... She didn't remember walking to her bed, which would make sense, since she woke up Christmas morning on the couch, and in Zero's arms.

She squirmed, attempting to stretch, before ever opening her eyes. Zero tightened his slight hold on her, causing her slight panic, but she first opened her eyes, blinked, and took a moment to look at Zero. He was actually asleep? Vague memories of the night before came to her mind... Mistletoe... She made sure she had it sorted out within her own mind that it was the stranger who kissed her lips, and Zero who kissed her cheek, but she still wasn't quite sure...

Zero calmly opened his eyes, looked at her, and shifted a little on the couch. He gently released his hold on her, offering her escape, but she just used the space to stretch slightly.

"Merry ChristmasYuuki." He murmured, staying rather still.

She smiled softly and was forced to move closer to him, as she was getting the feeling that she might fall off the couch... "Merry Christmas, Zero."

**End.**

**Hahaha that was sooo much fun to write:) I haven't written anything in so long... This goes out to Acquainted-With-the-Night ( .net/u/2509948/ ), whom I give credit for the eggnog idea of this all... Joint challenge, yeah? I think it turned out rather well.:D Review and all that jazz;D**

**Merry Christmas yall!;D**


End file.
